Baby, I'm Back!
by crunchybabe08
Summary: A marraige proposal from Tony ended with Kate running away for 6 months. Now she's back with a bump thats going to become more than real in less that a month. Will McGee spill the beans the the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"What do you mean you haven't told him yet?! God Kate, what are you gunna do? It's due in about a month!!" Abby yelled down the phone to Special Agent Todd.

"Oh that's great! I call you to tell you that I'm home and tell you my supposedly good news and here you are giving me a lecture! And come on Abs, Tony won't believe me! He hasn't seen me in 6 months! Besides he's most likely moved on!" Kate whined into the handset.

"Grow up Kate. He hasn't stopped talking about you. He still thinks your working in Bangladesh. He proposed to you and then without an answer or an explanation you move! He hasn't even dated yet!" Argued Abby.

"But-"

"Call him Kate. You owe him that much!"

Their phone conversation ended before Kate could even think of a response. That was it. She had to call him; it was after all his child too. She was sure he would be as scared, maybe even more as she is.

It took Kate a while to type in Dinozzo's mobile number, all the while praying that he wouldn't pick up. She waited for what seemed forever for him to pick up. It rang thrice before he answered.

Hs low casual voice told her he'd answered "Special Agent Dinozzo, NCIS?" This simple sentence sent shivers down Kate's back.

"My answer was a yes." She could manage a whisper nothing more. Nothing less.

"Excuse me?" His confusion made Kate laugh. Her laugh, as everyone who worked with her was a very distinctive laugh.

"Oh shit! Kate is that you?" The surprise in him voice made Kate laugh even harder.

"You'd be surprised Dinozzo. It's not only me here" Kate told Tony. Not sure if he would understand or not. Hell, she wasn't even sure she did.

"Kate..?"

Dinozzo now sounded worried or was that concern. She couldn't tell over the phone. What she was going to say could change his life. But Abs was right he deserved to know, she owed him that much.

"Tony. I'm pregnant. 8 months." Kate said, already guessing the outcome.

"But. But, you moved. Your back. A baby. O God!"

"I didn't know. Tony…?"

"Kate. I'm coming stay there."

Just before Tony hung up he heard a high pitch scream coming from Kate's end of the phone. "TONY!!"


	2. A child is born

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kate, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Jenny. **

Tony came rushing into Kate's apartment 5 minutes later. He ran towards the screaming suddenly afraid of what he may see, he couldn't deal with loosing Kate again.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?" Kate yelled as soon as she spotted Tony in the doorway. He was just standing there, staring at her, in silence.

She looked different to what he remembered. For instance she had a baby bump, not to mention she looked stressed, well, more stressed then usual. And her clothes, they weren't her usual outfit. _'She still looks beautiful' _thought Tony.

"Dinozzo get your ass over here."

"Should I call Gibbs?"

"No you pillock, call an ambulance! I'm in labor!!"

Tony picked up his phone and quickly dialed 911. All he could think about was Kate and his child. His baby. Their baby was on its way. And he decided it was time to face the truth, he knew nothing. He was still mentally a child anyway, but he loves Kate and he will grow up for her. Only her and their baby.

_**Hours later. At the hospital. The baby has been born**_

"Tony. You. Arse. You. Didn't. Call. Me. Sooner." Growled an angry Abby

"I was a bit preoccupied at the time!" Winced Abs; trying to get free from the headlock she'd put him in.

"Ms. Todd will see you now." Said a nurse's head that had popped round the door, on her words Abby freed Dinozzo and ran inside to see her best friend.

"God Kate you look rough! No offence or anything!"

"I don't know but I think that might be because I just gave birth but oh well. Would you like to see her?"

"Yeah!"

And on it went until McGee came up with Gibbs and Jenny. They all took turns hold the baby.

McGee's phone rang while he was holding the baby so Abs decided to pick it up for him. Big mistake! "Hello this is Probie's phone?"

"Yes. Urm. Hi. This is Ciara. I am Tim's girlfriend. Can I speak to him?"

"No"

"Why not? And who are you?"

"I'm his wife."

"He's not married!"

"He is now!"

And that was it. Everyone in the room was silent and looking straight at her. Her pale face turned a slight shade of red. When she realized all had heard what it was she'd said.

Thankfully, Kate drew the attention back to her and started moaning at Tony she was tired and they needed a name for the baby.

"How about Beatrice?" Offered Jenny.

"NO!" Kate and Tony yelled simultaneously, making Gibbs laugh but this act had obviously shocked Jenny.

Abby peered over McGee's shoulder and said quietly but loud enough so she could be heard over Gibbs' laughter "I am so proud of you Kate. She looks like Tony but has your smile and your eyes."

No one had realized that Tony had settled himself down on the bed next to Kate and had one arm resting on her shoulder and the other holding her hand. Almost everyone was involved with his or her own thoughts. Tony was thinking about Kate and their new baby. Kate was thinking about them as a family. Gibbs about Jenny. Jenny about Gibbs. McGee was thinking about what Abby had said to his girlfriend. And Abby about the new baby. And how it was too young to properly love anything or anyone, like she loved McGee but couldn't take it. She couldn't. She didn't want to.

About 10 minutes later Kate said "Abby" this confused everyone except her and Tony. They had been thinking the same thing. "We're going to call her Abby"

This may have been a perfect moment if it was not for the face of the person who flung open the door of the hospital room.

As the door banged open everyone in the room suddenly gasped when they saw who was standing with a furious face to match her furious voice.

**Hi this is Crunchy,**

**Urm this is my first story so it may not be very good. It may be complete rubbish but all tips and advice is welcome and all reviews are welcome too. Good or bad. **

**So tell me what you think. **

**It may be a few days before the next chapter is up for I am very busy the next few day but maybe reviews will make me work faster! Please review!**


	3. The happy couple?

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS characters

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS characters. **_

" All right McGee you tell me what's going on! We've been dating for the last 2 months and you didn't even tell me you were married! And Oh My GAWD! You've got a BABY!" An angry blonde yelled from where she was standing.

Waking up the baby in his arms! Immediately he handed over the baby to Abby and whispered in her ear, "Now you've done it!"

To Abby's surprise he didn't sound at all angry. She made note of the way McGee's girlfriend looked, her perfect figure to match her perfect flowing blonde hair. She was the type of woman Tony would have. Even with a raging mad look on her face she looked beautiful, which made Abby jealous. She would prefer nothing more then to go up to 'Ciara' and bash her face in.

Just before McGee left, he looked over his shoulder at Abby. They stayed there for a few seconds before she looked at Ciara and then back at McGee. Abs threw her friend and apologetic glance and then looked away.

As if he was a dog who was going to be punished, Tim McGee lowered him head and sulked out of the room shortly followed by Ciara.

"Ciara, sweetie-" He started before he was rudely interrupted

"Don't start on me Tim! I can't handle this no more" Abby noted the blonde's bad grammar, "We've been through to much and I can't deal with it! I just can't."

"What are you saying?"

"Timmy, do you love me?"

"Ciara that's an unfair question, you kn-"

"Timothy!"

"No. No, I don't. But I am not married and I do not have kids."

"Tim. You love _her_, don't you?" She spat the word 'her' so harshly, almost as if it pained her to say it.

" Who?"

"The Goth. The one who loves you."

"She doesn't love me!" Protested McGee.

"I can see it in her eyes! Just like I can see it in yours." Abby looked out of the small window, tears were dripping down Ciara's golden cheeks, "Don't waste your time with me Tim. Go for her!"

With that, Ciara left. McGee watched her walk away down the corridor. She was probably the closest he would get to a Barbie doll. But she was right. Abby was for him. It had taken him long enough to see it. He had to hurt another person to realize it too. He didn't go back into the room straight away. He was sure everyone heard.

He sank down to the floor, closed his weary eyes and put his head into the palms of his hands.

All he heard were light, approaching footsteps; the nurses he thought. He only looked up when he felt a cool, soft hand touch his arm.

Abby.

"McGee…." She began in a weak and unsteady voice.

"You heard?" His inquiry sounded cold and emotionless. His face impassive.

"Every word." The woman clarified.

"And…?"

Without answering Abby walked away, walked down the corridor without a word.

He knew Ciara was right. He got up. "Abby wait!"

"I've done enough waiting McGee!"

Then he couldn't see her anymore, she'd left. He wouldn't let her go forever. No. He couldn't let her go.

But was it too late?

_**Hi it's me! **_

_**Just to say thank you for all your nice reviews I appreciate them!**_

_**And here's the next chapter! It might not be what you all expected but this chap is concentrating on Abby and McGee. **_

_**I will be focusing on them as well as Tony and Kate and their newborn baby, and all the difficulties they will face. **_

_**Remember tips and comments are always welcome! **_

_**So…**_

_**R&R**_

_**Love,**_

_**Crunchy.**_

_**XxX**_


	4. When the sky turns black

McGee watched as the only woman he really loved walked away from him

Sorry it's been so long. Trouble at school! But I promise if I don't get any reviews I am stopping this story coz that means it's not good. I am always open for advise and compliments!!

**So read & review. Enjoy. **

**Love,**

**Crunchie. **

**XxX**

**Ps. I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

**Chap 4.**

McGee watched as the only woman he really loved walked away from him.

"Oi. McGee. What'cha done now?" Gibbs ordered with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Uh. Boss?"

"Go after her Probie!!"

"But Tony, what about Kate?"

"She's my happy ending. Go find yours!"

"Will Kate mind?"

"No. I won't. Tony's right. You deserve her. Now go before I shoot you." Came Kate's tired voice from the hospital wing.

They watched him run. He ran so fast he was red in the face when he finally caught up with Abby.

"This is gunna be fun!" Muttered Dinozzo, this comment earned him a slap over the head from Gibbs.

They heard a faint shout from McGee "ABBY…. WAIT…. I…. LOVE…. YOU"

The rest of what happened was impossible to hear from where they where.

"What did you say?" Abby asked cautiously.

"I think I said 'Abby…. I…Love…. You'" said McGee imitating his own voice a few seconds ago.

"You _think_?"

"No. I know."

"McGee…"

"Look. I love you. More than you know. More than anyone else can. Please belive me!"

" McGee I do."

"Please Abs. I really do lo-…what?"

"I love you too. But Gibbs. Rule Number 12. That blonde. I can't risk it."

"Screw the rules Abs."

"McGee?"

"I won't let you go. That's a promise. And to prove that…Dinner tonight!"

"Dinner?"

"Yep"

" –Sigh-…. Pick me up at 6." With that he let her leave. But McGee didn't go up to Kate and the other co-workers of NCIS. Instead he went shopping.

Back in the maternity ward, a nurse came in looking stressed and nervous.

"Urm...Excuse me but the Doctor said everyone apart from Mr Todd has to go. The baby needs to be fed."

"Kate is your…Dad here?"

"Urm. Tony. I think she meant you."

"Oh. OH! No. We're not married," Tony, said in a rush to correct the nurse, "Well. Yet anyway."

"Pardon? What was the last thing you said, I didn't hear." Asked the nurse cautiously

"Nothing." Sighed Tony.

Dinner at the Purple Lobster…

"Did that really happen McGee?" laughed Abby.

"Yes! Tony fell for it as well."

"Be right back, I need to go to the ladies room."

5 minutes later, Abby returned, smiling at McGee she sat down.

"Abs?"

"Tim?"

" I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Ok…Here goes," McGee got off his seat much to Abby's horror and got down on one knee, "Abby. I loved you, and then I lost you. And I don't want that happening again. I want you to be the one I die with. Will you marry me?"

"I've always wanted to hear you say that. My answer was always yes. But this time, I'm going to have to think about it. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Things were going differently with Kate and Tony.

"Finally I can take you both home."

"Tony. Look."

"Baby, Don't move."

Standing right in front of them, was a man, his face hidden but one thing was clear.

The gun, which was pointed right at Kate.

"Take her and run!" Kate whispered out of the sides of her mouth.

"I'm not leaving till I have both of you."

"SHUT UP!" yelled the darkness.

All of a sudden a shot rang out and a limp body fell to the floor. A baby started to cry.

Was it too late?


	5. When it all goes wrong

Kate looked around to see Tony just as shocked as she was, neither of them hurt but the man who tried to attack them was on th

Kate looked around to see Tony just as shocked as she was, neither of them hurt but the man who tried to attack them was on the floor, a puddle of blood was forming around him head.

"I leave you for, what, one day and already you get yourself in trouble. God, your lucky I came to visit you!!"

Tony spun round, but Kate knew that voice well. "Hello Gibbs."

"So, Kate,Tony…who is this jerk?" Gibbs' fore-finger was indicating at the dead body on the floor.

"I don't –" Tony was interrupted but a sudden gasp which seemed to come from Kate.

"Oh my god. It's him. He's here."

"Katie. What is it? Whats wrong?"

"Not here. Not now. I want to go home."

"Ok baby. I'll take you home."

Back at the house, Tony and Kate were sitting on the sofa, there was silence.

"Who was he?"

"I can't tell you everything now. His name is Ari."

"How do you know him?"

Kate sighed knowing she had no choice, "A year ago, I was 'with' him. He was a Mossad agent. He tried to kill me when he found out I was pregnant."

"Mossad? Maybe Ziva will know him."

"He was Ziva's sister, Tony."

Tony got up and started pacing up and down the living room. This was bad, very bad. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tony, I couldn't have. It wouldn't have helped."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too, Tony."

They went to bed half an hour later. Kate lay in Tony's arms both were dreaming of their lives together, and at the end of the bed was their child asleep. But there was someone else in the house.

Someone who wanted revenge. Ari.

"Goodbye Kate."

He shot his gun four times. One for Kate. One for Tony. One for their baby. One for himself.

It was 11 am the next morning and neither Kate nor Tony were answering their phones. 30 minutes later Gibbs, McGee and Ziva turned up. No one answered the door.

The three special agents walked in only to find their next crime scene, and their case closed.

**I know it's not a great ending but I really wanted to finish it off. And no it wasn't Ari that Gibbs shot. Who was it? Lol.**

**Sorry but check out my new fanfic coming out soon. 'Violets are Blue' this one I will be carrying on for many chapters soooooooooo much more than this fanfic. And it will be better. It will be filled with fun, drama, romance, tragedy and humor. **

**So stay tunes for it.**

**Lots of love.**

**Crunchy **

**xox**


End file.
